U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,090 illustrates on FIG. 5 thereof a peripheral strip for a nuclear fuel assembly spacer grid, the peripheral strip comprising wall portions to delimit cells and on each wall portion a spring formed by a tab cut out in the strip and motion limiters formed as a pair of bosses embossed in the strip at a distance from the tab.
In operation, a coolant fluid (e.g. water) flows axially upwardly through the cells of the spacer grid. The spring and the motion limiters provided on each wall portion protrude from the plane of the wall portion towards the center of the same cell delimited by the wall portion and partially obstruct the coolant fluid flow channel.